fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hazuki Kitano
Hazuki Kitano is the leader of the Cures in Pride Wish Pretty Cure. She lives in a traditional dance school called 'Elegance Nadeshiko dance School" with her parents and little sister. Her catchphrase is "Always with effort" Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Marguerite History The little nadeshiko Life In childhood Hazuki was inspired by a show of her mother Mai to become a great dancer and since then she accepts the hard training that her mother laid, always a perfectionist in everything he learned how to do the tea ceremony, piano, crafts, playing koto, flower arranging and calligraphy besides having to study so much. She never wanted to study in school so studying at home and as time passed she never made any friend. One day she sees through her window two friends playing and she felt a little loneliness watching them, her mother notice that and decide they are going put her in a school and take care of dance school. New Life The story starts with Hazuki have a strange dream of a beautiful princess,stars,clocks and three pretty cures, she is in de middle of anywhere and she hears a sweet voice mention a war. Later Hazuki wakes up. The next day, Hazuki prepares herself for her first day at the new school, when she arrives in the class everyone in the class are surprised by his personality and elegance, Rikka Natsukawa then call her Nadeshiko everybody in the class decided to call it so. Because of her cold personality their classmates are a little afraid to talk to her, but Rikka go and starts to try to talk to her. Hazuki gets a little scared and try to avoid it in vain because Rikka begins to chase her wanting to have a friendship with her. Later after school Rikka invites her to eat a sweet in her store, it feels uncomfortable because Rikka's friends are also there, Hazuki then runs for it. After waking up, she takes a walk and encounters the fairie, Peter from the Time Kingdom, who tell her to help him to hide so that their enemy will not find him. After watching the enemy taking the vital energy of Rikka she transforms into Cure Marguerite. She shows great power and skill as pretty cure, getting to make Peter remember the legendary Cure Scarlet, showing that Hazuki's mother inherited some skills. Appearance As Cure Marguerite As Time Cure Marguerite As Wish Cure Marguerite As Cure Nova ''Personality'' Hazuki is a perfectionist, and would it sometimes can be frightening but is a determined person, responsible and hardworking person. She want's fulfill their dreams at any cost, admits not being a very sociable person and fear of large crowds. She like cute things and usually wears elegants clothes. She says she has a "classy aura" that many women in her family has. She did not want to study in school because she thought she would not get used to the idea of having people around that could disrupt her studies, but is slowly changing her personality and reveals a loving person to everyone. Cure Marguerite "The north star that guides the lost hearts, as you wished, Cure Marguerite" Cure Marguerite is Hazuki’s Pretty Cure alter ego. She does not need to be together with Rikka or the other cures to transform. Hazuki Transforms by saying Pretty Cure! Contra-Tempo She has the complete control her strength and power Pretty Cure possesses, and later she helps Rikka and Maiko to control their powers. She can use the attacks Marguerite sunrise and Marguerite Sunny shoot, and can purify the monsters with Marguerite star pride time. In the next season, Cure Marguerite is able to use the North Luminous as shield and Marguerite shower as attack, she purify the monsters with North blessing and with the stars jewels she can perform the group attack, luminary rainbow. In this season Hazuki transforms by saying Pretty Cure!Star Aura Transformation Coming Soon.. Time Cure Marguerite "The time is blessing with everyone hearts, Pride wish pretty cure Time attire" Time Cure Marguerite is the time blessing upgrade Marguerite recives after passing the trial in the Tempo Palance in the Big Bang Clock. This form is obtain via the Future Dear box and Peter Golden Clock. In this form, she can use the group finisher, Shining Future Dream. She use this form in the all stars movie. Wish Cure Marguerite " The star give power to everyone wishes, Pride wish pretty cure Wish attire " ' Star Cure Marguerite is the star power upgrade Marguerite reciver after passing the trial and the training in the Star Palace at Cosmos garden. This form is obtain via the Star collector after taking all the star color pieces. In ths form she can use the group finisher, Cosmos Dear Stardust. Cure Nova '"The power of stars through time embrance this warm light,Borning Cure Nova" Cure Nova is the upgrade form that Cure Marguerite attains, first in the movie ''Neo Pride Wish Precure!The Power To Dream is a Miracle! ''and later in the last episode.She is represent the energy of the dreams and the time. That required the power of the others cures and the wishes aura. In this form she can perform Wishing Nova Treasure. Future Cure Marguerite and Future Cure Nova In Wake Up Precure, Cure Marguerite is one of the most powerfull precures in whole planter, she trains the pretty cures of the future in the academy and sometimes she recruits girls with passion to be one .She have the power to transform into precure and can be Cure Nove anytime that she wants. She can do more attacks in Warrior Defender Mode. Defender Mode - Is a upgrate form for the most powerfull cures. Her principal attacks in Cure Marguerite are Marguerite Ultra Sunrise and Light Bursting Her principal attacks in Cure Nova are : Wishing Nova Thresure and Antares Explosion Relationships Rikka Natsukawa is the first friend that she made in school. Initially she was not well with the energetic way of Rikka then somehow she accustomed. Hazuki try hide that it was a Pretty Cure from her but could not hide this and thought the secret and thought Rikka would not want to be her friend more, but discovers that she's a true friend, then they become a team. Maiko Kitano is her little sister, despite being so different they do well when Hazuki begins on new school Maiko always tries to give good advice showing concern and love he feels for her sister. When comes responsibilities or danger questions both argue or quarrel and are stubborn time to make the countries because admits no error in the beginning but then they make up. Sakura Utakois a friend of her, because they have similar stories through the personality and get along well, both are more mature team and loves spending time together. She feels that Sakura might be a good big sister to her. As two get along well at team work. Peter and her get along so well because her perfectionism mania,but she have to control Peter when she follow cute girls. Mai Kitano 'is her mother, she addmire her so much because of her dance performances they are good friend's. Etymology Hazuki: ''Ha(tree leaf's) zuki(moon month) Kitano: (Kita( north) no (camp) = North Camp) Cure Marguerite: Marguerite is a flower,a genus of daisy-like flowering plants widely sold for garden use Cure Nova : ''A '''nova (plural novae) is a cataclysmic nuclear explosion in a white dwarf star. '' Cure Marguerite: Hazuki's Cure alias is a name that she gaves herself, because of her favorites flower in whole world Cure Nova : Hazuki's Cure upgrade alias.Nova is a cataclysmic nuclear explosion in a white dwarf star. It is caused by the accretion of hydrogen on to the surface of the star, which ignites and starts nuclear fusion in a runaway manner. Novae are not to be confused with supernovae or luminous red nova. TriviaTrivia Coming soon... coming soon... GalleryGallery Coming soon... Hazuki kitano.jpg|Hazuki Kitano in her normal form in Nattysakura draw style|link=Hazuki Kitano Cure marguerite.jpg|Cure Marguerite in Neo and Pride Wish pretty cure update|link=Hazuki Kitano Pride wish precure cure marguerite by beautifltart-d4je5pw.jpg|First Cure Marguerite sketch for the first season|link=Hazuki Kitano Pride wish precure clothes desing by beautifltart-d51613h.jpg|link=Cure Marguerite with the others cures and Peter first sketch for first season Cure marguerite.jpg|Cure Marguerite outfits (Left In Neo Pride Wish and Right in Pride Wish)|link=Hazuki Kitano Pride wish precure cure marguerite by beautifltart-d4je5pw.jpg|Inicial Sketch of cure marguerite Pride wish precure clothes desing by beautifltart-d51613h.jpg|Inicial sketch of pride wish outfit's Category:Pride WIsh Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Neo Pride Wish Pretty Cure Category:Female Category:User: NattySakura